A girl of mystery
by Animegirl aka undercover otaku
Summary: john and sherlock meet a young girl who helps them solve a case. however things from the girls past come back to haunt. Warning RAPE


**hey this is my first sherlock fanfic. hope enjoy johnlock and a teen girl who happens to be a sluthe like sherlock or teen fem version of sherlock. Angelique is the name of my sister. john and sherlock are already together in this story.**

 ***trigger warning RAPE***

John and Sherlock walked to gregs office for a case, baby rosie was staying down in mollys office.

"let me go Graham, i've got things to do you know" they heard a girls voice say

they opened the door to lestrades office and saw a young girl, she was only about sixteen.The teen was wearing a baggy black jacket and leather pants with heels.

"john,sherlock!" lestrade said "this is Angelique she is going to help you on this case. donavan has been houseing her her last three days"

john and sherlock looked at each other. Angelique deduced them.

"an Afghanistan soldier with PTSD, and a ex druggie, this is your best team lestrade" Angelique said.

"Angelique was found snooping around the crime scene, deduced me right there, she like a female version of you sherlock" greg said.

"i highly doubt that" sherlock stated

sherlock could see her pupils were dialated slightly, a small smudged of white still on the till of her nose. her dark hair had purple highlights in it and she had a lip ring on her right side.

"lestrade are all the people who help us on cases drug addicts and freaks" asked Anderson as he stepped into the room.

"typical comeing from someone haveing an affair on his wife."Angelique sneered

greg sighed "Anderson take them down to the cars, please."

they walked down the hallway, Anderson holding Angelique's hand cuffs.

"we'll take your cuffs off when we're at the scene" Anderson told Angelique.

Anderson slapped Angeliques ass, thinking john and sherlock didnt see.

"watch your hands you wanker" Angelique quietly threatened Anderson.

they continued waling down the stairs to the cars

"you saw that right"john whispered to sherlock

"yes" sherlock whispered back.

Both the men thought it was disgusting, Anderson was almost fourty and Angelique was sixteen. Anderson was old enough to be her father for christ sake.They walked out of Scotland yard and walked to the cars steping into the one Angelique was getting into.

they saw Anderson a

take her cuffs off and get in to a different car.

"Angelique," john spoke softly "did Anderson touch you"

"And so what if he did, its my problem not yours,mind your own business" she snapped

the boys stayed silent throughout the ride. sherlock looked at her, her lipstick was smudged slightly on the right corner and her neck had a slight bruise forming, indicating she had been strangled. the state of her makeup and nails indicated she had sexual interactions with men, however this contracted the fact that the the way she held herself exposed she was asexual.

sherlock believed that she sold her self for money to buy drugs for her addiction. in many ways she reminded him of himself,the addiction, the asexuality, the way she was able to deduce someone in a second. however he was lucky he could see she was homeless and when he was addicted he had money from his trust fund and did not have to sell himself.

when they arrived at the crime scene Angelique and sherlock looked at the scene and john inspected the body of a young man. Anderson pulled Angelique aside when everyone was preoccupied. he took her into an ally by the scene.

Anderson cornered the young girl.He pinned her hands above her head and reached for her belt.

"your going to give me what i want and youre not going to fight" he said

"fuck you" Angelique said.

 **im not going to write this but this is a rape scene** by the time anyone noticed she was gone Anderson had left her in the ally and was back at the crime scene. sherlock was wraping it up when he turnes to lestrade after noteing the teen was nowhere to be found.

"lestrade where is Angelique?" he asked

"fuck" greg cussed "donavan trace Angeliques phone, now!"

sally ran to the police car and opened her laptop she typed Angeliques phone number into a tracking system.

lestrade sent all the men he had with them to search for her. sally pined her place a minute later.

"i found her!" she exclaimed "shes two streets down in an alleyway"

sally started to run to where Angelique was. she reached Angelique and she took in the sight. Angelique was wobwobbly standing blood on her pants and she was trying to buckle her belt.

"hey guys can you go back to the cars, i need to talk for a moment with her."sally requested.

they listened and returned to the scene sherlock looking back curiously. sally waited till they where out of sight and turned to the young girl and sighed.

"honey, what happend" sally asked

"im fine," Angelique snarled "just because im your progeny and you gave me up for adoption, and you finally found me doesn't mean your my mum or that im your daughter. blood means nothing to me,understand".

"lets get back to the cars then" sally said dejectedly.

sally knew some thing happened in the alley and it broke her heart. They arived at the scene and sherlock shared his findings with Angelique.

"it appears to be an allergic reaction, i suspect he ate a food with peanuts and didn't realize it till it was to late." sherlock said.

"no" Angelique stated.

"no?" question Angelique.

"no, do you see the pink discoloration on his lip, its lipstick and the scuff mark on his shoe is new and made by a stiletto, i believe his one night stand had peanut residue in her mouth when they snogged. she left as soon as she saw he was dead. check his phone and most likely there will be pictures of him and a woman with bright pink lipstick, there you have youre killer." Angelique went on explaining and sure enough their was a picture of the man and a woman with pink lipstick.

 **hey was that good enough, i hope so. thanks for reading.**


End file.
